Love of the sea
by lady kae
Summary: After Annabeth leaves him, Percy go's to a bar, where he meets a beautiful woman, and nine months later his daughter shows up on his doorstep
1. The beginning

Percy's pov

Annabeth dumped me earlier today so I guess that's why I'm here moping and getting drunk –maybe a monster will come along and put me out of my misery, we've been dating since we were sixteen! So the least she could have done is let me down slowly, but no, it had to be at the start of our conversation, I don't even know what happened to make her want to break up with me –I was and I think I still am, in love with her, I hate love.

She was sitting next to me before I even realized that there was an empty seat there, it's like the guy next to me just disappeared –and I still can't bring myself to care.

She was beautiful though; she had long blondish red hair, kind brown eyes, pale pink colored skin, and a sad short of smile on her face,

"Why are you so sad?" she asked me in a soft sweet voice, almost as if she understood my pain –as if.

"My girlfriend of more-n five years broke up with me" I slurred, give me a break this was my first time drinking alcohol –every time I saw the stuff I always thought of Mr. D, not the most pleasant thing let me tell you that, going willfully into his domain –I'll probably come out poisoned.

"And you feel that love has abandoned you?" she asked sadly as if she had failed somehow,

"Yes" I cried –and I'm man enough to admit it! "I loved her, she was my reason for living, my reason for dieing, my everything! And now she's gone, says she doesn't want me around anymore" I sobbed uncontrollably, though she probably wont understand the dieing part- curse my loose tongue.

"It would seem" said the amazingly beautiful woman "that you need a new reason to live, die, and love –you are so broken hearted… I have never felt that I have failed so badly, young Perseus" she said with a sigh, "you have always been one of my favorites –even before your Father claimed you, I could tell even then that you would be a heartbreaker, but you were also sensitive, loving, and had enough integrity to spare"

"Not your fault" I slurred brokenly

"I feel most upset about this latest turn of events" she continued "and like I said you always were one of my favorites, and you need something to love –so I will give you love" she finished with a smile as she pulled me away from the bar.

That night for the first time I knew love.

Nine months later.

I woke up early to go fishing when I heard a knock on the door, opening it I was surprised to see a winged man wearing a jogging suit, with a conch shell, holding a small golden basinet studded with pearls, covered with depictions of lovers walking hand in hand across a beach, sea foam and sea shells made from mother of pearl littered the beach as the waves crashed around them.

"Perseus Jackson?" he asked in a windy voice

"Yes" I answered "who are you?"

"I'm Boreas, I was asked to deliver this to you" he said handing me the basinet "bye" he called out to me as he left running in a northerly direction–so that was the northern wind? Then finally looking at the bundle in the basinet I nearly dropped it when I saw a baby looking back at me.

The only time this could have happened was that day when I got drunk after Annabeth dumped me –I don't really remember much of that day and I don't want to.

The baby who I had already learned was a girl smiled sweetly at me, she was kinda cute.

"What am I going to call you?" I asked her (she had a birth certificate but no name) with a smile on my face for the first time in months, "I should stick with my Mom's Greek theme" I whispered absently "but don't worry I wont call you Helen or Helena –doubt whoever your Mother is, would ever forgive me, heck my Dad wouldn't forgive me" I told her with a chuckle,

"Aphros" I said suddenly, it just popped into my head, but it suited her, I remember reading it in school something to do with how Aphrodite was born –it was supposed to mean 'sea-foam'.

"Aphros Pearl" I said with conviction, finally deciding on a name "Aphros Pearl Jackson" I said with a smile, I'll give her a normal middle name incase she ever decides she doesn't like her first name, unlike her Father who didn't have one and was stuck throughout childhood with 'Perseus' –I had cruel teachers, they delighted in telling the other kids my full name –I didn't know at the time that they were probably monsters,

I do actually like my name, don't get me wrong, but some children can be really mean.

"Hey Mom, hi Paul" I called out as I entered my Mom and Stepfather's apartment, holding little Aphros –I was really hoping my Mom wouldn't freak to badly, but there was nothing to be had for it.

"Hi, Percy" I heard her call from the kitchen "I'm in the kitchen" I heard her say as I was assaulted with the most delicious smell in the history of delicious smells, as I walked into in the kitchen sure enough she was just taking out some blue chocolate chip cookies out of the oven,

"Hey Mom, how are you?" I asked "umm, Mom what can you tell me about babies?" that made her look up, which made her see Aphros

"Percy" said my Mom in a no nonsense sort of way "Who is this?" she asked

"Aphros Pearl Jackson" I answered "my daughter" I finished

"And when did this happen?" she asked as she took off the oven mitts so that she could hold the baby,

"Umm," I began uncertainly "the nearest that I can figure is the day that Annabeth broke up with me, when –you know, I must of meet up with one of Dad's friend's, because Boreas the northern wind dropped her off" I told her, remembering when Annabeth had told me about how a wind god had taken her to her Father when she was born –that was how the goddesses gave theyr demigod children to the child's Father,

I said this all as I handed her the baby.

"She's beautiful" she breathed as Paul walked in

"Hey Percy" he said when he walked in "who's this? She's a real cutie"

"My daughter" I told him "I apparently hooked up with a goddess that, that one day" I told him a little uncomfortably –I actually never spoke of that day, but I also got very drunk, so that everything after Annabeth told me that we were threw was a blur, but the whole of the next day I was completely wasted, I couldn't even get out of bed –Mr.D really hates me- even a small portion of the day after that I was stuck in bed throwing up, -I swore on the river Styx to never drink again.

"Wow" he whispered "and you really can't remember anything?" he asked as my Mother threw him a dirty look,

"I really haven't thought about that" I admitted, cause lets face it a goddess isn't exactly ugly, so it should have been an experience to remember –but I couldn't remember a thing, at least I know it wasn't Athena –she hates me, or Artemis –she cant stand boys, but there were a lot of others.

"But what about your job?" asked Mom worriedly,

"I don't know, I really haven't had time to think about it yet" I told her, I got a job about a month ago as a sailor, on a freight ship

"We'll watch her while you're gone" promised Mom

"Thanks Mom" I said thankfully, because there was no way I could take care of a baby on a freighter –you couldn't even take your spouse with you (if you had one anyway) so kids were a definitive no.

Two weeks later.

"Hello Percy" said a familiar voice from behind me, turning around I saw my Father standing there,

"Hi Dad, how are you?" I asked him

"I'm fine" he said with a wave of his hand, "anyways I hear that I'm a Grandfather, Is this true?" he asked

"Yes" I answered simply "she's on the beach blanket over there" I said nodding to a beach blanket with a small lump on it laying in the shade of a tree, "come on" I told him walking toward her, when we reached her, he kneeled down to pick her up.

"She's a beauty" he said as he held her, and she was with her wavy black hair (which was quiet long for someone her age, almost three inches long), and cute chubby little cheeks, "who's her Mother" he asked with tiny smile while gazing at her face

"I'm not really sure" I admitted as he whipped his head up to stare at me "do you remember that one day when I got really drunk after Annabeth dumped me?" I asked him –the incident was a little infamous in my family-

He nodded his head in reply

"Well I think I met someone while I was at the bar –come to think of it that's also probably how I got home" I told him absently "anyway" I continued "Boreas dropped her off a couple of weeks ago" I finished telling him

"You ran into a goddess who took advantage of you while you were drunk, did I get that all right?" he asked me trying to remain calm –he had nearly went and killed Annabeth after she broke my heart and stomped on it

"I haven't really looked it that way, I don't feel as if I've been forced or anything, and you have to keep in mind I can't even remember anything about that day –so for all that I know I started it or something" I quickly reminded him

"I suppose your right, but it was still wrong of her" he told me

"We don't even know who 'her' is" I reminded him, just as Aphros woke up, she looked up at Poseidon with her beautiful almond shaped sea green eyes, who met them with his own sea green eyes

"She has a part of the sea in her, but not in the same way that you do, my son" he said out of the blue "however I'm not sure if that small part of the sea comes from you or her Mother" he said looking up at me.

6 Years later - Aphros pov

"Aphy" called Grandma "it's time to go", I ran into the room truly excited, today was the day my Daddy came home –he was getting time off from his job for a couple of weeks to spend time with me (he does that whenever he can) and he was going to come to my school play tonight.

When we got to the docks I was the first to see Daddy's boat, I was also the first to see Daddy, and he was talking with a man wearing a captain's outfit.

"DADDY!" I yelled as I ran to him hugging his knees before he finished looking around for me; until he looked down to find me attached to his legs anyway,

"Hey sweetie" he said as he picked me up (my Daddy is really strong) "I missed you" he told me as he hugged me "Hey, sweetie this is Frank Davis, he's my captain" he told me before turning to the other man "Sir, this is my daughter Aphros Jackson"

"She's a beaut" he told Daddy before turning to me "I bet you're already beating the boys off with sticks" he laughed

"Uhah" I told him "I use fishing poles" they both laughed as if I said something funny, until they realized how serious I was.

"WHAT!" cried daddy in shock, while the captain looked amused –Daddy looked less then amused though.

"Aye" I told him "but don't worry I beat them up really good" I said quiet proud of myself, then Daddy started muttering

"Oh, please gods no –not this" he muttered a couple more times –he does that from time to time

"Well" said the captain "at least she beat them"

"And gave them all stitches" came a familiar voice

"Mom" said Daddy "care to catch me up to speed later" he asked

"Yes, and don't worry they're fine" Grandma told them.

Just then I saw a man who looked a lot like my Daddy step out of the water (he was dry too) and walk into the crowd –without anyone noticing.

"Well, ma'am" said the captain before I could mention the man who came out of the water "it's a privilege to meet the Mother of such a courageous young man, he's a real hero" he said shaking Grandma's hand

"My Daddy's a hero?" I asked curiously as Daddy blushed

"It was nothing much" said Daddy looking out to sea

"Nothing! You call saving the ship, the crew, and the cargo, nothing?" said the captain with a shake of his head "single handedly too, I might add" he said before adding almost to himself "I have never seen such a big, fierce, angry storm like that in my entire life, those waves must have been fifty feet high" he said quietly to himself but still loud enough for the rest of us to hear him, before he bid us goodbye and left.

"You will tell me everything later, understand young man" said Grandma sternly to Daddy

"Yes, Mom" said Daddy meekly

"Hello" said a man who looked a lot like Daddy –he was the man who came out of the water "big storm last night" he said before Daddy interrupted him

"Yes" he said "very, but why?" asked Daddy

"Well" said the nice man who smelled like the sea "I may have gotten into a small scuffle right below you, with Oceanus" he finished sheepishly, "and I just wanted to know if you were okay or not, and to apologize" he said with a apologetic smile

"I'm fine" said Daddy "and so is everyone else aboard"

"Good, good" said the odd man as he turned to leave

"Wait, Dad" said Daddy "we're going to Aphy's school play tonight, why don't you come?" invited Daddy –was this strange man my Grandpa I wondered, only one way to find out I reasoned,

"Are you my Grandpa?" I asked him

"Yes, little sea foam, I am your Grandfather" he said with a smile

"You know my nickname?" I asked shocked, hardly anyone called me sea foam,

"Well, I should" he laughed "I was the one who gave it to you, and I would love to see your school play" he told me.

Later at school, I peeked out of the curtains to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, good they were, and they even saw me and waved.

And then the play began, the other kids did their parts pretty well, the play was based on the Disney movie Hercules, and I was playing the goddess Aphrodite, it wasn't a starring role but still a good one.

Percy's pov

"I can't believe she is playing Aphrodite" whispered Dad "and pulling it off"

I snorted in what little parts she was in, she played Aphrodite perfectly –except Aphy was nicer in my opinion, I've been weary about trusting love since that one day it failed me, I do love Aphy with all my heart, and right now she is enough.

Suddenly Dad stiffened "what is it Dad?" I asked

"We aren't alone" he whispered back

"Friend or foe" I asked praying for friend

"Friend, I think" said Dad "it is a god or goddess –so probably wont start anything here" he finished while looking around briefly.

Aphros pov

After the play I ran to my family before changing out of my costume (an old bed sheet that was made to look like a toga type dress, and pearls –bracelet, necklace, head band, anklet –we have a lot of pearls at my house),

"Daddy, Daddy did you like it?" I asked excitedly

"Yes sweetie" he replied I loved it

"And I have never seen Aphrodite portrayed so well" praised Grandpa with a kind smile "by the way, who wrote the play I would like to have a few words with them and so would some of my siblings, I am sure" he said with a gleam in his eye

"It's based off the Disney movie" said Dad quickly "so it was Walt Disney, which is a big company so, uh, never mind, I hated their movie the little mermaid anyway" said Daddy changing his mind

"Why?" asked Grandpa "what happened in that one?"

"You don't want to know" said Daddy shaking his head while Grandma and Grandpa Paul tried not to laugh.

Poseidon's pov

I felt tense as I watched the last bit of the sea-foam's school play, but as soon as the curtain was pulled the godly presence left,

"Who ever it was, is gone now" I whispered to Percy who nodded his head before Aphros came running to us, still wearing her make shift toga –I wondered briefly if I should tell them that the toga was more of a Roman thing and definitely a man's clothes, a woman would never wear one, unless she was, well it's probably better if I don't, to many young ears I thought while glancing around, before turning around to congratulate the little sea-foam.

2 years later, Aphros pov

Dad was moving us away from the only hometown I have ever known to move to Greece, I was both excited and dreading it, it would mean leaving my Grandparents, but Dad also promised that we would come back in a few years, and I would have to speak Greek the entire time, along with read it and writing it.

We were getting there by boat and living on it, not just any boat either but Dad's boat –he built it himself as a happy seventeenth birthday present to himself, it was a decent sized boat for being man made and completely made out of drift wood (where all that driftwood came from I don't know), it had three rooms, one kitchen, a beautiful deck and sail, the oars were thick, steady and stately, on the side of the prow was a painted eye, on the sail was a trident painted in great detail, and I knew for a fact there were some hidden compartments on it too (he stored some fishing supplies in one of them, including a small collection of tridents).

And now we were under way in the 'sea pearl', it would take a long time to reach the Greek island of Syros, where our destination would then be Poseidonia –named after the Greek god Poseidon who was their patron god (they even had an old temple dedicated to him). The sea would provide our food the entire way, I had gotten good at fishing a long time ago, didn't matter if it was a fishing pole, a fishing spear, net, or by hand –I could do it, though I did enjoy the net and trident (the trident being in the spear category) the most, I could fight with them too –just like that guy off of Spartacus (great movie), I also could fight with a sword, I'm not great, but one day I'll beat Dad.

Time lapse

Poseidonia is a great beautiful old city, by old I actually mean ancient, it's been around almost as long as Athens, which Dad won't go to by the way because he says he used to date a girl whose Mom's name was Athena and she apparently loved Athens and always wanted to go there, and they ended badly –so Athens was just a reminder.

Time lapse

Dad taught me a lot of things while we were there, and we went to a lot of places, Sparta, Paphos Cyprus, Delos, Lemnos, Crete, western Thrace, Rome, and he always took lots of pictures –said I'd want them someday.

Five years later

We are going back home, I can't wait! Though I am not good at reading English Dad assures me that it will be fine and speaking only English how different will that be?

And I cant wait to see Grandma and (step) Grandpa Paul, even though we have been keeping in touch through the mail (though I still don't understand how it got to them so fast every time and the same with the returns, they were always just on our table, when I was young it excited me however now it only brings up questions), it isn't the same.

Time lapse

"Hi Grandma" I called as soon as I saw her waiting on the docks though unknown to me at the time was the strong Greek accent I spoke with, and the also unknown fact that I looked like a Greek goddess, I guess it was no wonder that she didn't recognize me at first.

"Aphros?" called Grandma back to me "is that you?"

"Yes, Grandma" I laughed "it is me"

"Hi Mom" said Dad after he finished securing the boat (which I have lived in for the last five years).

Sally's pov

I waited patiently at the dock for my son and granddaughter –Paul had wanted to come but had to work (he had found a half-blood at his school and wanted to be there for him), the sea was especially beautiful today in my opinion –I wondered vaguely if Poseidon was trying to show off- when I heard someone with a Greek accent shout

"Hi Grandma" I glanced toward the approaching boat and saw a Greek goddess (and I had met a few of them), she had long flowing, wavy black hair (that was half braided), a wavy figure, small athletic build, a perfect tan (not to light, not to dark), amazing almond shaped sea green eyes, perfect teeth, and a easy smile –all in all she was as beautiful as the sea, and the sort of person other girls would be jealous of, and guys would gawk over, she was wearing khaki colored Capri's –with a lot of pockets-, a light pink shirt, and wore a lovely pearl and shell necklace, with a pendent in the center that looked like a fish hook –was that?

"Aphros" I asked stunned by her natural beauty "is that you?" She had grown up so much

"Yes, Grandma" she laughed, and even that was beautiful "it is me"

"Hi Mom" I heard Percy shout as he tied the boat to the dock.

Percy's pov a week later

I watched as Mom and Aphros talked about our travels, I think Mom knew the real reason why we came back –it was almost time for Aphros to go to camp, -camp, I haven't even kept in contact with anyone there, nor have I told Aphros anything.

I smiled at my little girl; she was almost all grown up, and very beautiful –many of the daughters of Aphrodite were not that beautiful, and all those boys! It could not end well, it was enough to make him go hunt down Artimis and make Aphros join –except Aphros loved romance and would never join a perpetual club of boy haters, -it gave me a strong suspicion of who her Mother might be-.

Time lapse Aphros pov

Dad just told me that he's taking me to a camp that he used to go to when he was my age, it sounds like fun, he also said that I would find out who my Mother is there, I already knew everything he did –he was in love with a girl (who he refuses to tell me the name) who dumped him (insentively, apparently she had no sense of love), so he went to drown in his sorrows (his first and last attempt at drinking) while doing that he must of met my Mom (Dad always seemed a little miffed that he couldn't remember) and nine months later I showed up at his door via delivery –he just would say that my Mom was a lot my Grandpa in certain ways, also that I wasn't ready for the rest just yet –he would tell me more at camp, this should be interesting.

Camp Half-blood, odd name, we were sitting on some porch steps at a big white house as Dad explained to me that the Greek gods were real and that my Mother and his Father were both Greek gods and he couldn't have told me sooner due to all of the monsters –he had kept most of them away, but for the ones he hadn't; well at least I know I'm not crazy now.

"Dad" I asked, I had to know "did the girl who broke your heart" I hesitated for a moment "did she come here, too?" he looked a little surprised at my question

"Aye" he said tonelessly "she was a daughter of Athena" he told me

"Who are you?" demanded some boy with dark blonde hair and a long bow, who we didn't notice sneak up on us,

"I'm Percy" said Dad "and this is my daughter Aphros, now who are you?" he asked in that way that spoke of authority which seemed to throw the boy off a little

"Um, Jim Dae" he answered "son of Apollo"

"Well," asked Dad "can you find Chiron and tell him to meet us here, I would like to talk to him before I leave" said Dad in his you don't have a choice way, so like me when he uses that tone, he left to go find this Chiron.

Jim's pov

I can't believe I'm being ordered around by a stranger I thought angrily to myself, and who names theyr kid Aphros anyway? I didn't really look at her but from what I could see she was pretty.

I found Chiron giving an advanced archery class to a group of Ares, Athena, and of course Apollo kids.

"Hey, Chiron" I called out to him "there's some people up at the big white house who want to talk to you, the guy said his name was Percy" I told him, he looked at me in shock and surprise.

"Class dismissed" he called to everyone as he galloped away.

Chiron pov

I couldn't believe it when Jimmy said that Percy was here, Percy hasn't been seen by a half-blood, (or a satyr) since the day Annabeth broke up with him, which was the same day that the Athena cabin had to start staying away from the water for their own safety –especially Annabeth, Mr. D told me that Poseidon had wanted to kill her –but was stopped by the same boy who she broke up with, the children of Athena could wade in water and swim and boat in fresh water –except for Annabeth, last year a large puddle tried attacking her.

I knew that Percy was alive only because Annabeth was still alive –Poseidon would have killed her if he had died.

When I rounded the corner of the porch, there he was -he had grown older, much older, and a little bigger –not much but a little, he had also gotten more muscle, but I could still see some of the same little boy I used to teach years ago in there, but a part of him almost looked bitter and sad.

Then I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen since Helen and Britomartis (daughters of Zeus), she was as beautiful as Psyche, she had long wavy black hair, almond shaped sea green eyes, a curvy athletic build, and a friendly smile.

Percy's pov

"Hello Chiron" I greeted when I saw him

"Hello Percy" he said with a smile "how are you?" he asked

"Fine" I said without much conviction "but I didn't come to visit" I told him before he could get me to say more, the truth is I hadn't been fine since I had my heart broken and then built a wall around it and I knew that, that wall would have been a fortress if it hadn't of been for Aphy.

"Then what have you come back for?" he asked

"My daughter turned thirteen a while back" I told him "I'm dropping her off" I told him

"I see" he said slowly "I assume she is a half-blood?" he said

"Yes" I told him "she is, but I'm not sure who her Mother is so don't bother asking" I added, before he could say more

"Hello child" he said to Aphros kindly "I am Chiron"

"Hello Chiron" she said "I am Aphros Pearl Jackson" then she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Time lapse

I sat a the Poseidon table getting to know my new siblings, there were only three of them –Corral and River were the twins, they were ten, while their older brother whose name was Michael was twelve. It was fun getting to know them before dinner started.

"Attention everyone" yelled Chiron over the din of the campers as they quieted down "we have a guest Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon is visiting" the campers quickly started whispering about the hero of Olympus, he had disappeared a few years ago "and" said Chiron continuing over the chatter "we have a new camper, Aphros Pearl Jackson –currently unclaimed" he said as he motioned for Aphros to stand up from the Hermes tables, gasps filled the dining area as Aphros stood up, I'll admit she was breath taking.

As dinner came to a close Aphros again became the center of attention as the symbol of Aphrodite appeared over her head.

"Hail Aphros Jackson" Chiron called out "daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and" suddenly Aphros shouted cutting him off

"GRANDPA!" as she catapulted herself into the arms of Poseidon, no one could talk due to shock as Poseidon picked her up and spun her around, set her back down and kissed her on the head, then turning to us

"Hey kids" he said turning to our table

"DAD!" yelled my younger half siblings as they jumped up and ran to him –hugging him soundly (they had probably never had the guts to do it before, if they ever had the chance previously)

"Hey Dad" I greeted as I stood up, calmer then my siblings had

"So," he said to Aphros "Aphrodite –I'll have to speak to her"

"Be nice" laughed Aphros as I smiled;

"Yes" he said with a grin "I'll have to be" He said while looking at me.


	2. Love's pearl

Aphros part 2

Annabeth pov

Looking at my schedule for today (it is wise to be prepared) I noticed it's my day to go and teach battle strategy at camp, the Ares kids were getting really good –so my siblings had to work harder with the strategy's.

My class went well, except all of the boys were distracted -seems that there is a new daughter of Aphrodite, who is beautiful even for they're standards and that is saying something, even the girls were discussing her, then I heard them whispering about Poseidon,

"Sarah" I asked the sixteen year old daughter of Zeus "what were you saying?"

"Oh, well the new girl, Aphros daughter of Aphrodite, well her Grandfather is Poseidon" she informed me as if I should have known this already,

Poseidon? But he only had four kids, two of which were twins, and three of which were underage, which leaves Percy and he was missing –this could be awkward I thought, my Mother had informed me years ago that I was on Poseidon's top three hate list (I was number two, he hates Kronos more then me, but Oceanus and the rest of his family –brothers- less then me), and that I was lucky to be alive, also that I could have been nicer about breaking up with Percy (a maiden goddess told me this! And she didn't even like him), plus Aphrodite didn't like me either.

I first saw the new girl at the camp fire during the sing along, she really was beautiful and we half-bloods don't use that word lightly (not with Aphrodite around), but she really did look like a goddess, with long wavy black hair, an athletic curvy build, friendly smile, and a really familiar pair of sea green eyes –it was hard even for the other children of Aphrodite to compete with her.

"Story! Story! Story!" yelled the campers and Aphros was chosen to tell the story,

"Well" she began "what to tell?" she asked in her Greek accented voice

"I heard" said Warren son of Ares "that you've traveled the world for most of you're life –why?" he asked, he was very insightful for a child of Ares and an excellent strategist.

"Well" she began "it really started years ago, when my Father was young, he had fallen deeply in love with a girl, she broke his heart when she broke up with him cruelly, with no thought at all to his feelings" here the girls and all of the (other) children of Aphrodite, all sighed sorrowfully "that very day he made himself as drunk as he could –just trying to forget, the next day he woke up in his apartment remembering nothing, with a hangover that lasted nearly two days –that was his first and last attempts at drinking, nine months later Boreas handed me to my Father in a golden basinet" she told everyone looking sad

"Who was the girl?" asked Zoe daughter of Eris

"I do not know" said Aphros "to this day he will not speak her name, when we were traveling around Greece he would never go to Athens because it reminded him of her" she finished telling everyone

"Why?" asked Leon son of Apollo

"Well" she began somewhat hesitantly "he said that she loved Athens and had always wanted to go there -and that her Mother's name was Athena" everyone looked to the children of Athena stunned into dawning realization "at the time I did not know all of this was real" she continued "I had just thought the girl's Grandparents had simply liked the myths –much like my own Grandparents, but now I know her Mother was the original Athena" she said sadly "and he has not opened up his heart to love ever since" she finished with a sigh, I noticed that all of the Aphrodite children were crying.

I haven't known love since either.

So that was why I cant go near water anymore, even my siblings have trouble with water now, I thought to myself remembering when that puddle attacked me and forget all those water nymphs –they just outright try to kill me (Poseidon wont kill me and/or wont order my death, but his subjects like me about as much as he does –except they weren't bound by any promises about letting me live and he wont stop them).

The next morning at breakfast I glanced over at the big three tables, Zeus's table with all of its current twenty-eight kids (he hadn't wasted any time once the oath became void), the Hades table with its two occupants (twins, Hades never did get out much), and the Poseidon table with it's four occupants –wait, four? There was only supposed to be three, quickly looking back at them I saw the twins (Corral and River), and Michael the cabin leader was there too, but there was also a very handsome man sitting there, he looked like he was in his early thirties, strong, broad shoulders, and hair as dark and messy as a storm –no way, could it be?

"Percy" I breathed out loud wonderingly.

I was watching when Percy kissed and hugged his daughter goodnight (I could tell he loved her a great deal), but worst of all saw me.

"Annabeth?" I heard him say in surprise and pain,

"Hi, Percy" I said awkwardly, his eyes I noticed didn't have the same sparkle they had when we were younger, and the lines on his face looked as if they were more from frowning then smiling, his whole face spoke of a deep pain and it became even stronger the moment he saw me, but he was still very handsome –truly a son of a god I thought morosely, what have I done?

"How are you?" we both asked at the same time, followed by an awkward silence,

"So" I began "what are you doing here?" stupid! Why did I just say that? What's wrong with me? Am I really so heartless? "Never mind, stupid question" and I call myself a daughter of the wisdom goddess, ugh.

"Um" he began "so what are you doing here?" he asked with an unemotional hard voice,

"Uhh," I said surprised "I volunteer here, I teach the battle strategy for Chiron on the weekends, capture the flag is getting really exciting" I added for good measure

"Oh, well good" he said awkwardly,

"So, who's this?" I asked nodding toward Aphros (who the other day Mr. D had been eyeing and muttering about restrictions –apparently one his restrictions for being the camp director was having no affairs with underage demigods)

"This is my daughter Aphros" he told me, "Aphros meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" he said my name with a tone of loathing; he also kept his features perfectly schooled, but his eyes still showed pain.

She had a look of surprise on her face as she realized just who I was.

"You are the one who broke my Father's heart?" she questioned, but it was more of a statement, I could tell she didn't like me already,

And really what could I say to that.

As the days went by I could see how both unhappy and happy Percy was, what made him happy was his daughter (which I had heard he didn't even remember her conceiving, and with Aphrodite no less and looking at the numbers I now knew that it was the day I broke up with him), and unhappy with just about everything else, but also I could see what a truly amazing person Percy really was –how could I have let him go?

Pondering on those days, years ago now, I remembered how in love we were, what good friends we were, how handsome he was –and is, he was like the corral that grew in the oceans, it grew more beautiful and amazing with time-, how it all stopped the day I broke up with him, I had never broken up with someone before –but later a child of Eros told me his Father was not allowed to shoot me and none of them would even get close to me or the children of Aphrodite for that matter, I wonder if this is why.

Why did I ever give him up? Oh ya, I became so fixated on my work that nothing else would fit into my schedule, so if it didn't fit I got rid of it. Like I got rid of Percy, looking back though I really did say some harsh things to him that really weren't at all necessary.

Am I really such a horrible person? I wondered guiltily, as I watched my younger siblings attempt to wade in the waves of the sea, I had to go though before the sea nymphs or gods noticed how close I was to their territory.

It was a beautiful sunny day when she came, as if the weather was trying to compete with her beauty.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty was visiting camp half-blood, for what reason –no one knew.

I noticed how she smiled at each and every one of her children, but especially Aphros, I noticed how she smiled at Percy and I knew in that moment that she loved him and I would never get him back, and if the look she gave me was any indication I would never be in love again.

Aphros pov

"Hello Perseus" said Aphrodite with an extra bright smile,

"Greetings Lady Aphrodite" said Father as he gave a bow, so this was my Mother? Suddenly I recognized her

"I remember you!" I suddenly half shouted in excitement "you were at my school play when I was six!" I proclaimed remembering the beautiful woman in the back of the audience who had practically given me a standing ovation; I briefly noticed that Dad had a look of surprised understanding on his face

"You remember that?" she asked me in a beautiful voice which to me sounded pleased "you played me so well" she praised me happily

"That is what Grandpa said" I told her excitedly

"Percy" said Aphrodite "we should get together some time" here she gave the surrounding children a brief glance "and talk over dinner".

I have always known how people feel about each other, whether it was dislike, hate, love, lust, jealousy, admiration or whatever –I knew, and I knew that my Mother loved my Father and my Father cared for her, I also knew I would probably have little brothers and sisters soon if my Mother's feelings were any indication.

I had spoken to my half siblings and none of them could feel emotions the way I could, but none of them had any gods or goddess for grandparents along with parents either, nor did they have any control over said grandparent's territory, like I did.

I couldn't do the bigger things like my Father or Grandfather (though no could do any thing like Grandpa), but I could walk on water, control waves, talk to marine and equestrienne creatures, and control sea foam (that one really surprised Dad), not to mention I knew which creatures were suitable for one another (Dad was totally clueless in this department –he never understood how one fish could be meant for this other certain fish),

and I was an awesome swimmer if I do say so myself, boater, fisher, and surfer too, of course – Dad really taught me well, he also taught me how to make fishing nets, which I figured out how to use fashionably along with pearls, fish hooks, shells, etc. –whatever I could make it work.

Dad said I was special, and that is why I could do so much more then my siblings and aunts and uncle, because I was a mixture of love and the sea.

Aphrodite's pov

I smiled at my children, and my favorite boe (though it might be a bit soon to call him that), and my favorite daughter –none of my children had ever held power over my birth element, I admit it, it delighted me- when my dratted brother-in-law had to come in and ruin it, though it did seem at first that he was just doing his job (he was delivering some roses to me from Ares –he wanted to get back together, but I told him twelve years ago, we were through!) when he spotted Aphros and started flirting with her.

It was then I knew that I needed to keep an eye on this.

Apollo's pov

It was sun rise when I decided to visit my children (I like to show up Hermes in the child rearing department, so I visit from time to time and on birthdays). Expectantly they were all awake, unexpectantly one of Aphrodite's daughter's (the new one, Aphros or something like that) was there teaching them how to fish –now she was a fine catch.

Eros pov

I needed to go and shoot some demigods, so since I would be in the area I figured I would go and see how my kids were doing –and how they liked they're new digs.

Entering camp half-blood I smelled the unmistakable smell of love in the air, and a certain degree of lust, Mother must have had another kid I thought ruefully.

"Hey Troy" I called to a handsome teenager, who happened to be my son, and cabin leader of Eros cabin –never thought that would happen, let me tell you.

"Hey Dad" he greeted back happily "love in the air?" he asked knowingly

"You know it" I laughed "so who is it?"

He laughed "you don't know?" he seemed surprised and amused

"So do I have a new brother or sister or not?" I half demanded.

"Sister" he said with a smile "and she's not like the rest, her Father happens to be none other then a very particularly famous son of Poseidon" he added, now this was interesting –or at least more interesting then the usual,

"Well" I said with a grin "it's always fun messing with my dear mortal siblings, lets go cause havoc in the love life of the new girl"

"Dad normally I would say yes, but I wouldn't mind if she fell in love with me" he said with a shrug

"Wow," I said surprised "this one must be something special"

"Oh, she is" he said grinning,

I think I need to meet this one.

I shot half-bloods as I searched for my latest sister, and there she was, in the arena, beating up three children of Ares with a trident. Wow… I absently checked to make sure I didn't accidentally shoot myself with one of my arrows, no? Interesting.

Ares pov

As soon as I found out that Prissy was back, I went to the camp for a rematch, but what I found was Eros drooling over a girl who was single handedly beating up three of my children. Wow, what a girl…

No wonder Eros was drooling, she was amazing and beautiful –and more importantly drool worthy, I am suddenly grateful to Aphrodite for refusing my advances for the last twelve or so years.

"Her Grandfather is Poseidon, her Father is Perseus Jackson," said Eros once he noticed me "and her Mother is Aphrodite" he finished up

"Good combination" I commented admiring her elbow strike, -Arion's face won't be the same for a long time.

Hephaestus pov

I wanted to speak to Chiron about a couple of my children, twin sons who would be coming to camp half-blood soon, they're Mother was a vulcanologist (expert on volcano's), we had met at one of my forges, any way their Mother was going to go study a volcano in California, so the boys were being sent to camp.

I found Chiron teaching some kids the finer art that is archery, the stunning girl next to him was moderately good at it –must be one of my wife's kid's.

But like any expert craftsmen I knew art when I saw it, what a beauty I thought to myself.

Triton's pov

Father I had noticed for a while now had been spending more and more time with Perseus. Now Perseus has never been my favorite brother, but this has gone on long enough, I decided on my way to camp half-blood, which seemed to be Father's latest fishing grounds.

I found Father making a fishing net with a very pretty young lady –or I could be wrong about the reasons he keeps coming here, I thought absently.

"Hello Triton" greeted Father "and what are you doing here?" He asked looking up at me.

"Wondering why you keep coming up here?" I reply innocently, I don't think he believes me, "So who's your friend?" I ask "you never introduced us" I add in polite curiosity, he stopped working to look up at me.

"Triton, meet my Granddaughter Aphros Jackson –this is Perseus's daughter" he tacked on the end, odd, I thought absently, Perseus has suddenly become my favorite brother, "Aphros, meet my son Triton"

"Hello" she greeted me in a Greek accented voice and a sweet smile.

Zeus's pov

Keeping an eagle eye on everything under the hemisphere is not easy, though occasionally rewarding, take today for example –there is a total hotie at camp half-blood, a little young perhaps, but I can be patient while she matures –she may think she is only learning to fight off monsters, but if I have my way she will probably also be fighting off my wife sooner or later.

So her Mother is Aphrodite? Interesting, and her Grandfather was my dear next older brother –Poseidon, by his favorite son, no less, this ought to be very interesting

-love at sea, maybe one day there will be a little sea gull running around that camp. I grinned at the thought; maybe I should visit my children.

Hades pov

All day nothing but work, work, work, I need a break –maybe I'll see my kids.

What is my brother doing here? And who is his friend? -I must know.

"Derek, Haden" I called to my twin sons both of whom were only nine years old

"Father" they greeted solemnly –they are the children of the god of the underworld.

"Who is the girl, my brother is so well acquainted with?" I asked as I pictured said girl in my minds eye.

"You must mean Aphros" said Haden

"She is the daughter of Perseus Jackson and Lady Aphrodite" said Derek

"Making her, his Granddaughter" I finished in understanding, smiling "I see, so he has no interest in that way, yes, I see now"

"Interest in what way?" asked Derek, that's when I realized I was still talking to two nine year olds.

Percy pov

"Hello Percy" greeted Aphrodite affectionately "how are you?"

"I'm fine" I told her

"No, you are not" she disagreed kindly.

That night I really began to heal, Conversation by conversation, I healed.

By the time the month was up I was almost back to how I was before Annabeth.

By the third month with Aphrodite, I was completely over her. By the month after that I began to feel a romantic love again, the first in a long time.

Aphros pov

I have been in camp half-blood with my Father for six months now and I like the changes he has gone through, he loves much more easily now –something I have been trying to do for as long as I can remember.

I think my Mother is good for him, and unless I am very much mistaken he is falling in love with her, with love.

Time lapse

It has been a year since my arrival at camp half-blood, and I have become friends with nearly everyone of the male gods –but I know they have ulterior motives, half of them are driven by lust, others are a little more serious –however they are all afraid of my Grandfather, and to a lesser extent my Mother, and they respect my Father, but I have become friends with just about all of them, though all of them hold hopes of when I am older, and that is just the gods don't even get me started on the mortals.

My Father is in love, and I have just been informed by my Father that very soon I will be an older sister and I know with Aphrodite it is very rare for her to have children who are full siblings rather then half siblings, so you can understand my excitement.

Percy's pov

I am in love, and now we are expecting our second child.

Now I can say I have felt love, and I love, love again.

Aphros pov

I now have two baby brothers –they are SO cute! I love them so much; their names are Valentine and Troy. I know our Mother cannot always be with us, but she comes when she can and for my Father that is more then enough, and for me as well.

We –meaning my Brothers and I- are children of love at sea as the children of the Muses and Apollo so eloquently put it.

My brothers have stormy black hair, sea green eyes, and they look like little cherub's, -though I have noticed that Troy's eyes change color to more of a bluer color when he is upset, and Valentine's a greener color when he is upset –otherwise they are completely identical, most especially when they're calm.

I have a feeling they will turn out a little like me, having power over more then just love –but the sea as well.


End file.
